f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2016 Canadian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:12.812 |fastestlap = 1:15.599 |fastestlapdriver = Nico Rosberg |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 60 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Sebastian Vettel |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Valtteri Bottas |thirdnation = FIN |thirdteam = }} The 2016 Canadian Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Grand Prix du Canada 2016) was the seventh race of the 2016 Formula One season, the 37th time the Canadian Grand Prix was held at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, and the 53rd Canadian Grand Prix. It was held between 10 June and 12 June 2016. __TOC__ Background In the previous race in Monaco, Daniil Kvyat collided with Kevin Magnussen, while Marcus Ericsson hit his teammate Felipe Nasr, eventually putting all four drivers out of the race. For the Canadian Grand Prix, the stewards gave Kvyat and Ericsson a three-place grid penalty each. Like the Monaco Grand Prix, ultra-soft tyres made an appearance. Super-soft and soft tyres were the other two available dry tyres. For Canada, and did not use any set of super-soft tyres, instead using just soft and ultra-soft tyres. At the same time, were the only team to have alternate numbers of tyres for their drivers. In Monaco, Jolyon Palmer had an accident where the front of the chassis was damaged by hitting the barriers twice following a skid in wet conditions. In Canada, he used a new chassis of the Renault RS16, having been finished in time for the Grand Prix. With two engine development tokens used, also used an improved turbocharger on both their cars as a way to improve their performance in the Canadian Grand Prix, in hopes that they would still be better than the previous year. and also brought along some updates to their cars. Red Bull's update was on their engine, while Ferrari's was on their turbo, resulting in twenty-eight of Ferrari's development tokens being spent. Nico Rosberg also mentioned about having hopes that Red Bull could fight back and start a battle with Mercedes and other teams so to make the sport more exciting: "For sure we are feeling the heat from them, and obviously they were very strong in Monaco and in general they are coming at us very quickly. Nevertheless Monaco was a very specific track, because if you look at the Spanish Grand Prix the gap was a bit bigger. I think this is good for the sport: having some hot battles with other teams. Although I am very confident that we still have the best package out there!" Kimi Räikkönen even had similar hopes about beating : "...we haven't had the most straightforward start of the year, but I am sure that we have the speed and I know that we are able to fight for wins. And we want to win races! We don't care who we are fighting with. Ideally it has to be a Ferrari finishing first and second!" Prior to Saturday, the Formula One Management confirmed a partnership with Heineken for a multi-year term, starting from the 2016 Italian Grand Prix, while Williams' team principal Claire Williams was listed as an Officer of the Order of the British Empire, as an honour for her roles in the sport. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ; Notes * * – Daniil Kvyat received a three-place grid penalty for causing an accident with Kevin Magnussen during the previous race in Monaco. * ‡ – Marcus Ericsson received a three-place grid penalty for causing an accident with his teammate Felipe Nasr during the previous race in Monaco. * § – Kevin Magnussen failed to set a time within 107% of the fastest lap during Q1. As a result, his participation in the race came at the discretion of the stewards. * ** – Kevin Magnussen received a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. * † – Carlos Sainz Jr. received a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. Grid Race Report Results Milestones Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Canadian Grand Prix Category:2016 Grands Prix